Weasley Medley
by Ralinde
Summary: Series of unrelated rabbles and short oneshots (none longer than 1000 words) on the Weasley kids when they were children and teenagers. Written for the Hogwarts Games, category Medley. Chapter IX. is up. Bill and Charlie attempt to reassure Percy that he'll be fine at Hogwarts.
1. Six am

A_/N: These drabbles are written for the Hogwarts Games 2012, category Medley (write 4 stories between 100-1000 words: one romance with assigned pairing: Ron/Fleur, one slash/femmeslash, one non-romantic, and one whatever you like). I've chosen to do them all about the Weasleys. _

_The first entry is also for the Creatures of Hogwarts Competition, category 'Pygmy Puff' (write a fic about siblings) and the One Character Competition, where I had to write a drabble (between 100-450 words) about Percy, based on a winter theme. I've used the prompts "snow", "shiver" and "snowball fight"._

* * *

(381 words)

"Percy! Percy, wake up!"

"Go away."

"Come on Perce, wake up!"

"It's six am, lemme sleep!" With a groan Percy pulled the blankets over his head, hoping Ron would go away.

"Percy!"

_Damnit. He just wouldn't go away._ "What?" He loved his little brother, but not at six in the morning. At six in the morning, all he wanted was to sleep.

"It's snowing. Will you come outside with me and Ginny?"

Percy sighed. There was no chance of getting some decent sleep once both of them were awake.

"All right, just gimme a sec," he grumbled.

Ron disappeared, presumably to tell Ginny the good news, and Percy got out of bed. He put on warm clothes and went downstairs. "I must be crazy," he mumbled.

Downstairs, both Ron and Ginny were eagerly jumping up and down and Percy had to smile despite the early wake-up call. They could be annoying at times, but he loved his younger sister and brother and in a way, he felt flattered that he was the one they had woken, and not Bill or Charlie, who were usually better with them than he was. Perhaps it was because it was the first year he had been away from home for so long.

"Come on you two."

He softly opened the door to the garden and excitement took over. The garden was indeed covered with a thick layer of snow and there was something special about being the first one to make fresh footprints in the white fluff. Ahead of him, Ginny and Ron were already throwing snowballs at each other. Percy was walking in their direction when one of Ginny's snowballs accidentally hit a stray garden gnome and he laughed as the gnome shivered from the sudden cold.

"Nice one, Ginny!"

All his sleep and guilty feelings of getting out of the house when his parents were not up yet disappeared and with a grin he joined in on the snowball fight.

When they returned indoors an hour later, hands and noses red from the cold and with a healthy blush on their cheeks, Ginny suddenly hugged Percy. "You are the best brother in the world," she said solemnly.

Percy looked down at her in mollification and hugged her back. "And you're the best sister."


	2. Getting a date

2. Ron/Fleur

Like many of the students, Ron stretched his neck when the students from the foreign schools entered the Great Hall. The Beauxbatons students were lovely girls – _and so many of them!_ – and the Durmstrang students were proud guys with apparently a lot of self-confidence – _and rightfully so, wasn't that Victor Krum?_

A tall girl with silvery-blonde hair caught his attention by smiling at him and Ron felt his knees go wobbly. "Who is she?" he whispered to Harry.

"How the hell would I know? It's the first time I'm seeing her as well."

"She's perfect," Ron sighed. He stared into nothingness, long after the girl had passed.

The girl and her friends and teacher were seated at a guests' table and Ron was staring at her, barely touching his food.

Hermione was asking him a question, but of course he was too engrossed in his daydream to notice Hermione's attempt to tell him something of importance. She weaved her hand up and down in front of his eyes.

"Earth to Ron!" she said irritated.

"Huh what?" Ron snapped out of his reverie. "Did you say something Hermione?"

"Yes I did. You need to stop staring at her, it's rude."

"So? It's not as if she notices."

"Yet. But this tournament is all about making new friends, not about scaring them away. Honestly, don't you guys ever pay attention?"

"Hey, leave me out of this, I've got nothing to do with it!" Harry objected.

"Fine, it's just Ron then that doesn't know how to behave."

Ron had however tuned out again and was once again admiring the beauty across the Hall.

-o0o-

A couple of days later, he learnt that the girl's name was Fleur, which he thought suited her perfectly. It was a shame really that she wasn't in his year, or he could have helped her with her homework or something. At least, that's what he imagined in his head. He did however find a way to see her as often as possible. He figured out what her time schedule was and dragged Harry along on detours, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. He even dreamed about her and in his dreams he was as cool as Bill, as composed as Percy, as funny as Fred and George and as kind-hearted as Charlie. In reality, he could barely form an intelligent sentence whenever Fleur was around.

-o0o-

It took Ron a couple of months before he finally got the nerves to approach her. He had put on his best school robes, had attempted to smoothen his hair and had checked the mirror thrice to see if he did not accidentally have something between his teeth.

"Hi Fleur," he squeaked. _Damn, why did his voice have to start creaking up now of all times? _He cleared his throat, hoping she hadn't noticed.

"'Ello," Fleur replied. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No, not yet. Eh, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley."

"And you're telling me zis because…." She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Wouldyougototheyuleballwimme ?" he rattled.

"I'm sorry?"

Ron took a deep breath. _Steady, steady, take it slow,_ he reminded himself.

"Eh, I was just wondering: would you go to the Yule ball with me?"

Fleur's friends started to laugh and Ron felt a blush creep up from his toes to the roots of his hair.

"Of course not. I do not know you. And besides, you are too young." She turned towards her friends, not paying him any attention anymore and Ron wished the earth would open up and swallow him. The sound of laughter still rang in his ears when he went back to the Gryffindor common room, his head held down. _Why, oh why were girls so damn hard to understand or to talk to? He was never going to get a date if things went like this._

-o0o-

Yule ball came and both Harry and Ron were sitting on the side, moping. Ron had just spotted Fleur, who was dancing with a Durmstrang boy and apparently having the time of her life. He couldn't understand why she would pick that guy over him; he was ugly and his hair looked fat.

All of those Durmstrang guys were the same, even Viktor Krum, who was now dancing with Hermione. Hermione, of all people! He felt that Hermione had betrayed them by picking some Durmstrang-guy instead of being a good friend and go with either him or Harry, so they wouldn't look like fools. Really, what kind of a friend did that? Even if said Durmstrang-guy was Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch player. He had once thought that Krum was brilliant, but now he knew he was just as average as the rest of them. He couldn't for the life of him understand why he had once wanted the guy's autograph. At least Harry understood how he felt.

Fleur and her dance partner were getting rather close now and Ron turned his head, growling. He did not want to see that.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or what?" Padma asked.

"No." He didn't want to dance with Padma. He wanted to dance with Fleur. He should be up there with her, holding her close and making her laugh, not that Durmstrang twat.

And he wanted to get out of here, sooner rather than later, so he would no longer be confronted with the fact that Fleur paid him no attention whatsoever.


	3. Leaving for Romania

_This third entry is also written for the Honeydukes Competition, category 'Chocoballs' (write a romance fic), the Creatures of Hogwarts Competition, category 'Troll" (write a fic containing the word/feeling 'stupid') and the Weasley Wizards' Wheezes Competition, category 'Puking Pastilles' (write a fic with only dialogue). _

* * *

"Why do you have to go all the way to Romania?"

"Because there's a dragon reserve there. How do you expect me to study dragons if I stay here, where there are no dragons?"

"I don't want you to go that far away."

"I won't be there all the time. I'll come back every now and then. And besides, you'll be in Hogwarts most of the time, so what would I do if I were to stay in England? Just waiting around until you come back for the holidays? We won't be able to see each other then too, you know."

"I know. But somehow it's different. Knowing that you're in England makes it feel less like you're away or something. I know it sounds stupid, but it's different. I can't really explain it."

"You're afraid I might forget about you when I'm in Romania."

"Well…"

"Oliver, listen to me, I'm not going to forget you. I love you, okay? Me going to Romania doesn't change that. I wish you could come with me, but I know your parents would never allow you to drop out of Hogwarts early. And besides, Gryffindor needs you. Where would they be if their star player left?"

"I'm not the…"

"Yes you are. Remember that dive you did last year? The one where you prevented Gofferts from scoring the winning goal?"

"Yeah, but if you hadn't caught the Snitch at that exact moment, anything could have happened."

"You're always so modest, yet you're one of the best flyers I've ever seen. It's part of the reason why I love you: you look damn smashing on a broom."

"I love you too. And I still don't like you leaving the country."

"Come visit me this summer. I'll owl your parents and ask them if you can come with me and dad to Romania. Then I can show you around and you'll know that it isn't such a horrible place."

"Promise me you won't forget about me?"

"Promise."

"I suppose I'll just have to get used to the idea then. There no convincing you otherwise, is there?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I'm going to miss you, you know that?"

"I know. I'll miss you too."


	4. Where do babies come from?

_A/N: This entry is also for Weasley Relationships Competition, where I was given the characters of George and Molly II._

* * *

"Uncle George?"

"Yes, Molly, what is it?"

"I was just wondering: where do babies come from?"

George nearly choked on his coffee. He coughed a couple of times. When he looked up, Molly was still standing in front of him, glancing up expectantly.

"Eh, why don't you ask your parents?"

"I did. Mum said storks deliver them and Dad said they come whenever fairies dance. But I don't think either of them is true. You'd tell me the truth, wouldn't you, Uncle George?"

Her brown eyes were staring at him and he felt really uncomfortable under that gaze.

"Right..." _How was he to start_? "Eh well, you do know that Dads and Mums kiss sometimes, right?"

Molly nodded. "I'm not stupid."

George was panicking. His palms were sweaty and he was lost for words. He had absolutely no idea how to handle this. Why would she ask _him_ of all people? Angelina had given Roxanne 'the talk' and he knew he could tell Fred when he would start asking questions, but he could not possibly tell Molly about...that! She was his niece. So typical Percy to tell his kids some nonsense story.

Molly was still looking expectantly at him and George shuffked on the couch nervously.

"Sometimes, Mums and Dads cuddle and then...ehm... they take of their clothes and..." He wiped his forehead. _Uh-uh_. _No way. He was not going to tell her. Not in a million years. Let Percy and Audrey sort out their own mess._ "Merlin, I'm sorry Molly, you'd better ask your parents to tell you the true story."

"Oh." Molly looked a bit disappointed and George felt like a lousy uncle, but he really wasn't comfortable with this.

"I'm sorry, Molly."

"I thought that you would tell me the truth," Molly said accusingly. "But I'll go ask Aunt Angelina then." She walked out of the room.

Although he felt that he was letting her down, he was somewhat relieved that she decided to take it up with Ange. But he intended to have a word with Percy and Audrey about this. It was really absurd that they would not educate their children properly. It was the 21st century after all and Molly was already attending Hogwarts!

From the kitchen he heard laughter and then he heard Roxanne's voice: "I told you he'd freak out over that question! You were absolutely brilliant! 'You'd tell me truth, Uncle George, wouldn't you?' That was _priceless_!"

"I know, right? Did you see his face? Oh my god, I thought I was going to crack up!" Molly joined in the laughter and George realised they had tricked him. They had purposefully tried to make him feel uncomfortable. Well, they had certainly succeeded in that. He growled. He had always been the one to trick others, but it seemed he had passed on a little too much of his genes to his daughter.


	5. Pride And Prejudices

_A/N: This again is for the One Character Competition, this time for round two where we were to write a 500plus story centered around an emotion, without listing the emotion in the title, A/N or body of the story. So alas, I can't tell you which emotion I got; you'll have to deduce that from the story. This story was also for the Honeydukes Competition, category Treacle Fudge (write a story without dialogue). _

* * *

(994 words)

Percy looked at his face in the mirror and growled. Every time he looked into a mirror, it reminded it of just how much he resembled a much younger version of his father. He didn't want to be like his father, no matter in what way. He couldn't grasp why the man just wouldn't see reason. It was obvious that Potter was delusional and an attention seeker and Dumbledore really was getting old. The Minister said so himself and if the Minister said so, it was true. Even though Potter had never _seemed_ very delusional whenever he stayed over at The Burrow and Percy had always been rather fond of Dumbledore. The man had appeared to understand his inner turmoil.

However, the Minister had another opinion and thus he felt the right thing to do would be to support the Minister's view. Because if you couldn't even trust the Minister, what was the world coming to, really?

On the other hand, his father had always been there for him, to congratulate him in happy times - like when he had become Prefect – and to offer a word of advice in sad times, like when he had broken up with Penelope – or she with him really – and his mother had always been so proud of him.

How could he just abandon the people that cared for him like no one else had ever done? Who had always loved him unconditionally? If only they were not that blinded by misplaced trust in Dumbledore and his small 'army' they called Order of the Phoenix, then none of this would have happened.

Percy had faith in the Minister, a strong and powerful man – though, admittedly, he appeared a little shaky and stressed as of late, but a job like his probably took a huge toll on a man, especially in times likes these, so really, who could blame him – and knew that opposing the Minister would have him end up with a job just like his father. He had seen the cupboard the man proudly called an office and how he seemed to be the laughing stock of most of the Ministry workers with his shabby clothes and unhealthy interest in Muggle artifacts.

He was ashamed of his father's appearance, even though he knew his father loved his job to death and that all the money he made went straightly to his children and wife, because he'd rather give them something extra than spend it on himself, which showed just how much he cared about his family. Would he really risk his family if he didn't think Dumbledore was right? And had his mother not always had a keen eye in judging human character and telling when someone was lying? She had raised Fred and George after all, that ought to count for something, right?

But he could just not believe the Minister could be wrong. The man must have his reasons not to trust Dumbledore – and rumour had it the old man was after his job, so that would explain a lot – and really, how could Voldemort be back all of a sudden when he had been dead? No one could rise from the death. There was just something fishy about Harry – not Harry, Potter, he reminded himself to dissociate himself as far as possible as he could from the boy – coming out of the maze with the corpse of his only remaining competitor in the Tournament. What had really happened in that maze that poor Cedric Diggory had had to pay with his life for it?

Admittedly, Potter had never appeared much of a murderer to him, but then again, you could never know what madness lied behind that scar. Maybe it was something that manifested itself at a later age. Maybe it was just that the boy couldn't handle the pressure of being famous anymore. Which was why it was completely ridiculous that Dumbledore believed in Potter's innocence – like he had been the only one to believe in Percy's capacities when he said Percy would make a fine Prefect... But that was completely different and beside the point at the moment.

He hated to be torn to two sides. He had tried to warn his parents, had attempted to make them see reason, but they just wouldn't listen! He guessed he could have predicted that, stubbornness was only one of many character traits he had inherited from his parents. He had always thought them to be clever, then why did they continue to deny the truth? Was it possible that they might have valid reasons to? But he waved that thought away. They believed so strongly in Dumbledore, that they couldn't make the right judgment anymore about his mental condition. And as for Harry – Potter – well, his mother always did have a tendency to take in strays and had adopted him into The Burrow as if he was another of her sons. And wasn't it common knowledge that mothers gladly turned a blind eye whenever it came to their childs' odd behaviour? Yet he was wondering how it was possible that his parents could not see how every time there was trouble, Harry was involved – and Ron was too, most of the time.

He feared his family would sink even lower on the social ladder and they would drag Percy down with them, simply because he was a Weasley too, thus destroying every chance he might have had at a decent career.

Unless… unless he broke with them, distantiated himself from them, showed the Minister how devoted he was to his cause… He nodded to himself. Yes, he'd proof to the Minister that his loyalty lied with the Ministry, not with some attention seeking teenager and a dupable old man. He would restore his pride. It would be painful, but it just had to be done. He'd severe all ties with his family until they came around.

He did hope they wouldn't take long though.


	6. September 1st

_A/N: This was written for the Creatures Of Hogwarts Competition, category Acromantula (write about someone being wrongfully accused), the Hogwarts Games, category Backstroke (write a story without romance, 100-1000 words) and the Honeydukes Competition, category Fudge Flies (write a story about family).  
_

_Wordcount: 1000 words (without A/N and linebreaks)  
_

* * *

"Give it back!"

Fred and George looked up at their older brother. Then they looked at each other, trying to remember if they had recently taken anything from Bill. They reached the conclusion that they hadn't.

"Give what back?" Fred asked.

"My Defense Against The Dark Arts Book, I need it for school and it's not in my trunk. I know you must have taken it," Bill said accusingly.

"We didn't," George protested. "Honestly."

"I don't believe you. Now give. It. back!" Bill held out his hand demandingly, but Fred honestly didn't have a clue what Bill was talking about and he was pretty certain George dindn't know either. _Why on earth would they go and steal a book? A school book nonetheless?_

"We don't know where your book is."

"Come on guys, you know I like a joke as much as the next guy, but we're leaving for King's Cross Station in twenty minutes and I have to take my N.E.W.T.s this year, so I really need that book back." Bill tried another approach now but the twins just shook their heads.

"We didn't take it," Fred said.

* * *

Their mother entered the room, fussing and stressing, with Ginny trailing behind her.

"Has anyone seen Ron? Boys, get your coats on. Bill, aren't you ready yet? My goodness, Percy and Charlie were packed and ready to go about thirty minutes ago.

"They took my book." Bill stated. "My Care Of Magical Creatures book."

Fred and George shot him a glare. _Now how many times did they have to tell him that they didn't?_

"Oh for crying out loud. Give that book back boys, we don't have time for this nonsense," their mother scolded.

"We didn't take it and we don't know where the stupid book is!" Fred shouted.

"I hate you, both of you! Just because we like to joke doesn't mean we're always the ones to blame when something goes missing!" George yelled.

He stormed off towards the room he shared with Fred, closely followed by his twin brother, who was equally upset. They slammed the door and The Burrow reverberated from the clash.

* * *

Downstairs, Ginny started crying. Molly looked at her oldest son, also shocked by the twins' explosion.

"Now, are you _sure_ they took it?"

Bill shuffled his feet. "I thought they did, but now I'm not so sure anymore…"

"What's with all the drama?" Percy said as he strolled into the room.

"Did Fred and George just storm off?" Charlie commented as he too entered the Weasleys' living room.

"None of you would have seen Bill's Care Of Magical Creatures book, would you?" Molly asked somewhat hopeful.

They both shook their heads.

"I can help look?" Percy offered.

Molly sighed nervously. "There's no time, we have to go in ten minutes. Bill, get dressed, I'll send it over by morning post if I find it. Charlie, could you go and fetch Fred and George? And Percy, can you help find Ron? I haven't seen him in over half an hour."

The boys scurried off in different directions as Molly wiped a strand of hair out of her face. She loved her kids, all of them, but sometimes they were driving her up the wall. She tried to shush Ginny and only partially succeeded.

She was starting to panic as neither Percy nor Charlie emerged with their younger siblings. Arthur could be here any minute now and then they really had to get going or the boys would miss the train. But they couldn't go without the youngest boys. There wouldn't be a house left to come back to.

* * *

"Mum? I've found Ron!" Percy yelled from the garden.

Molly sighed in relief. _Thank Merlin, at least one less to worry about._ Maybe she needed to go up to the twins room herself…

"Oh and Mum?" Percy called again. "I think I've also found Bill's book."

He walked into the room, dragging a protesting Ron with him.

"Bill, we found your book, Ron had it. Now go help Charlie fetch the twins and apologise to them!" Molly called at her oldest. "We only have five minutes left so you better hurry."

She turned to her youngest son. "Ron, give me the book."

"No, I want it, it has nice pictures in it!" Ron pouted.

"It's not yours, it's Bill's, and he needs it for school."

"School is stupid," Ron stated. Suddenly, his face lightened up. "If Bill doesn't have his book, does that mean he can't go to school and has to stay here?"

Molly closed her eyes in exasperation. She had a pretty good sense of where this was heading and whatever answer she'd give, she'd end up regretting it.

"Give me the book, Ron. Bill will be very sad if he has to go to school without it."

Ron hesitated, then reluctantly handed it over. "Can I have a book like that when I go to school?"

Molly nodded, glad that at least that matter was solved.

Bill and Charlie came back shortly after, both holding a still rather angry (but thankfully fully dressed) twin.

"I'm sorry for thinking you took the book, boys," Molly apologised.

* * *

Arthur arrived by Floo Network and looked from his wife's flustered cheeks to the twins' agitated and tear struck faces, to Ginny's puffy eyes, Ron's accusing glares, Percy and Charlie's stressed faces and Bill's apologetic look.

"I'm assuming it would be best if I didn't ask what happened?" he said tentatively.

"Next year you come home an hour earlier," Molly stated with thin lips. "I can't take on all of them on my own."

Arthur planted a kiss on her head. "I will." He looked around at his children. "Now, who's ready to go to King's Cross Station?" he said cheerfully.

No one replied very enthusiastically, but he rounded up the family nonetheless. He directed them out of the house and as he passed Molly, he whispered: "I'm so sorry. I promise you won't have to do it alone next year."


	7. Blueberry Pie

_A/N: This was written as a gift-fic for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose for Year of Fic-Giving Extravaganza. It's not entirely what you requested, but I had a plot bunny for this and it still has Harry/Ginny in there (partially), so I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless. I've used the prompt dreams (not literally though).  
_

* * *

Ginny looked out of the window dreamily. It was a bright sunny day, but Ginny wasn't thinking about the weather. She wasn't thinking about the fact that she had her parents' attention all for herself until Christmas, because now all of her brothers were either working or at Hogwarts. She wasn't even thinking about the cake her mum had promised her they'd make once they got back home. No, Ginny's mind was on a boy with dark hair and green eyes and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead.

_There had been an article in _Teen Witch_ last week about The Boy Who Lived. He was supposed to go to Hogwarts this year, so there had been a lot of speculation about what he would look like, since he hadn't been in the wizarding world after the death of his parents. There had been several drawings of how he could look, based on old photographs of both his parents. They had all looked wonderful, but Ginny now knew that none of these drawings did him justice. In reality, he was much more handsome. The way his hair fell, the way he walked, and his eyes... they were of the brightest green that Ginny had ever seen and they were just beautiful, even with the glasses he was wearing. And the best part of meeting him at Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters: he had talked to her family! Her mother and brothers didn't seem to think meeting him was such a big deal. They had talked to him like he was any boy, instead of the famous Harry Potter. He had been so close that she had almost been able to touch him. But she hadn't. She had hid behind her mother's skirts until the train had departed. _

"_What's wrong Ginny dear?" her mother had asked. _

_Ginny had shaken her head. Nothing was wrong, couldn't her mum see that? She was just embarrassed of her red hair and poor clothes and didn't want Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, to see her like that._

"_Come on dear, give your brothers a hug, it's not their fault they're leaving."_

_She reluctantly hugged her brothers goodbye and felt a stab of jealousy as Harry and Ron walked towards the train. _

"_In a year's time, you'll be going to Hogwarts too, Ginny," dad had tried to comfort her. Her parents both obviously thought that she was wary to see her brothers leave. But that wasn't the only reason: she just wished she had been a year older, then it could have been her, walking to the train with Harry Potter. Nonetheless, the thought consoled her. Next year, she would be at Hogwarts too and she would get to see Harry Potter a lot. She was already imagining all the things they would talk about and how he would think she, Ginny, was nice to hang out with. _

"Ginny, would you like to mix the dough?"

Ginny snapped out of her reverie. Her mum was looking expectantly at her, a warming smile on her face. She had already donned her apron and held up another one.

"What kind of cake are we making?" Ginny asked.

"You can choose. I've got blueberries aplenty as well as apples. Or we could make pumpkin pastries."

"I like blueberries."

"Blueberries it is then."

Ginny followed her mother to the kitchen. Blueberrypie was easy. It consisted of simple proceedings that didn't involve much of one's attention. It would give her the perfect opportunity to daydream just a little more about Harry Potter. As she kneaded the dough, she imagined that it was him she was making a pie for, he who would savour the rich taste of the blueberries adorned with cream. She rolled out the dough with a rolling pin and pictured the look on his face when she'd hand it to him and how great he would think her for bringing him such delicacies... Never in her life had Ginny Weasley put more care and love in a pie then she did at that moment. She couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts next year.

* * *

_A/N: I still take requests for gift-fics. So if somewhere in 2013, you'd like a story written for you as well, just send me a pm stating what pairings you like and anything else you'd like me to incorparate in the story._


	8. Babbity Rabbity

_A/N: Another entry for Cheeky Slytherin Lass' One Character Competition. This round, we had to write a story of a minimum of 100 words on our chosen character (mine is Percy) as a child aged 3-10, using a mininum of three prompts from the fifteen provided. I chose #4 - simple, #6 - explore, #7 - pretend, #12 - book and #13 - pillow_. _It's also for the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Competition, category Basic Blaze Box (write a drabble 100-500 words). _

_This is exactly 500 words._

* * *

"Goodnight Percy."

"Dad?"

"Yes?" His dad turned and smiled at his four-year-old son. "What is it?"

"Will you read me Babbity Rabbity?" Percy held up an old tattered copy of a children's book.

"So _you_ had it," Arthur said with a twinkle in his eyes. "We were already wondering where it had disappeared to. Your mum wanted to read Fred and George a story but she couldn't find the book."

Percy looked a bit guilty, but only for a moment. He loved the Tales of Beedle the Bard and Babbity Rabbity was his favourite. He loved stories in general, since they let him explore other worlds.

"I'll give it back tomorrow," he promised. "But will you read it to me?"

"Not tonight Percy, I'm sorry. I've got a terrible throath ache."

"Oh." Percy's face fell. He had really hoped his dad would read him a bedtime story. "Shall I read you the story then?" he offered brightly.

"Hmm, since you already have the book, we might as well."

His dad sat down on the bed beside him and Percy propped up his pillow against the headboard of his bed. He opened the book with a weighty gesture and cleared his throat as his parents usually did.

"A long time ago, in a far-off land, there lived a foolish king who decided that he alone should have the power of magic," he quasi-read. Of course, Percy wasn't really reading, for he was too young to have learnt to read anything but his own name yet. But he had heard the story told many a time before and he knew it almost by heart. He pretended to closely follow the lines of squiggly writing in front of him with his fingers, like he had seen Bill and Charlie do, recalling the words from memory and making up what he couldn't remember as he went along.

"And no witch or wizard was ever persecuted in the kingdom again," he finished.

His dad applauded softly. "Now that was an excellent story. You are a great storyteller, mister Percy." He made a small bow.

Percy beamed at the compliment. "I am?"

"Definitely," his dad nodded.

"I want to be like Beedle The Bard when I grow up."

"Then you'd better go to sleep. Beedle the Bard didn't become a great writer by staying up late, he was always in bed early."

"He was?"

"He was. So put off your glasses, lie down and then I will tuck you in."

Percy did as he was told and snuggled under the simple cream-coloured blankets.

"Goodnight Percy," his dad said for the second time that night after he had tucked Percy in.

"Goodnight Dad."

His dad turned of the light and left the room, closing the door behind him. Percy squeezed his eyes tight shut, willing himself to fall asleep quickly so that he could be like Beedle the Bard when he grew up. He drifted off to sleep, dreaming of cackling washerwomen and rabbits that carried wands.


	9. What Brothers Are For

_A/N: Round 6 already of the One Character Competition! This time, we had to write a story that was under 631 words and use five prompts from the following: new, frown, bloom, pause, pleasant, busy, shell, touch, steam, blood, honor, sometimes, nowhere, meaningful. I used "new", "frown", "pause", "sometimes" and "meaningful". _

* * *

"Bill?"

"Yes?"

"What's it like at Hogwarts?" Percy looked up at his older brother expectantly.

The three eldest Weasley children were sitting in the garden, enjoying the sunshine.

"Hogwarts is the best place ever. It has moving staircases and talking portraits and ghosts…" Bill's face lightened up and he waved his hands enthusiastically as he spoke.

"And Quidditch," Charlie cut in. "Don't forget about Quidditch."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Yes and Quidditch, but there's more to Hogwarts than Quidditch, Charlie."

"I know all that, but that's not really what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

Percy hesitated. "Are the…Are the people nice?"

"You mean the teachers?" Charlie asked. "They are nice most of the times, but sometimes, if you misbehave…" There was a meaningful pause.

"No, I mean the students."

"That depends. Some are nice, some are total gits and some are mean." Bill shrugged. "Just stay with the nice ones and you'll be fine."

"But won't they…you know…pick on first years?" Percy's voice was really small. "You know, because they like to sit in the library and read a book instead of playing Quidditch and all?"

"If you don't play Quidditch, I'll personally annoy the hell out of you," Charlie said.

Bill cast him a scolding glance and Charlie quickly added: "Just joking of course."

"Perce, no one is going to pick on you for preferring books over Quidditch," Bill tried to reassure him. "And if they do, well, you've got two really cool older brothers who can talk some sense into anyone teasing their baby brother."

"I'm not a baby!" Percy protested. "Ron's your baby brother, I'm already eleven!"

"Are you eleven already?" Bill frowned teasingly. "My, where has the time gone? Do you hear that Charlie? Percy is eleven already."

Charlie feigned shock and Percy cast both of them a glare. "Shut up you two."

Bill and Charlie erupted in laughter. Eventually, Percy started laughing too. He knew they didn't mean it.

"But you worry too much Perce. You're gonna love Hogwarts." Bill ruffled Percy's hair, who wrinkled his nose in disapproval.

"Don't do that," Percy scolded.

"Or what?"

"Or…or…I'll tickle you!" Percy dived forward to attack his brother's stomach but Bill was quicker. He started tickling Percy, who in turn started laughing. "Haha…Bill, stop…hahaha…don't tickle me….haha!"

After about a minute, Bill let go off Percy. Percy was breathing heavily and his face was red. Beside them, Charlie was grinning.

"Pity, I had my money on you Perce."

"You know, you two can be really annoying sometimes," Percy huffed.

"When we feel you deserve it, we see it as our job to tease you," Charlie replied quasi-solemnly. "Just so you know we're still older than you are."

Percy really hoped they wouldn't display any of such behaviour when he was at Hogwarts.

"Seriously though, Perce, you'll be fine at Hogwarts," Bill said, once he and Charlie had stopped laughing. "I just know you will."

"You'll have a great time, meet new people, make friends… And we'll be there to talk sense into anyone who picks on you," Charlie added, more serious now.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Because that's also our job as big brothers: making sure that no one hurts you."

Percy was silent for a moment.

"Thank you," he said in the end. "I think I'm not that afraid anymore now to go to Hogwarts."

"Good. Because it would be a shame to let such feelings overshadow your Hogwarts years, when all you should be doing is having fun. And open up a textbook once in a while. But that won't be much of a problem for you."

"I don't think so either," Percy smiled. The talk with his brothers had really helped. He was confident now that he too would have a great time at Hogwarts.


End file.
